The goal of this proposed program is to provide funds for career development of faculty members who are or will be specifically involved in translational research in gastrointestinal cancer. Eligible candidates include faculty members at any level in the University who wish to direct their efforts into translational research in gastrointestinal cancer. One Career Enhancement awardee will be selected each year. We anticipate providing multiple years of support to each awardee. Support for the ?out years?, those beyond the maximum supported time permitted by SPORE guidelines, is provided by institutional funds dedicated to the GI SPORE.